With or Without You Wuya
by mushroom1302
Summary: Prequel to 'Remember me Rai'.The story before the story. Raimundo is working for Wuya, but the side of evil is not what it seems and Raimundo has other plans to get out of his new arrangment, but Wuya isn't as trusting as she once seemed... Fin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

(A/N) Someone asked me to do a prequel to 'Remember Me Rai?' back while I was writing it. However, I got an idea for a sequel and did that first. However, I'm getting this done now. This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed 'Remember Me Rai?' and 'Keep With Me Kimiko'. You've made those two my most reviewed stories so far. Major thanks! You're all brilliant! Luv Becky.

* * *

Raimundo stared out across the land, looking down at the Xiaolin Temple below. He sighed and ran a hand through his spiked up hair. He hadn't been back since he had helped Wuya back into her body and he was beginning to miss it. He leaned against the rock wall behind him, thinking. Nothing had made him miss it before. What was it all of a sudden? Why did he suddenly want to go back? He knew deep down, why he wanted to go back, but denying it was the only thing keeping him sane right now. He missed his friends.

Raimundo closed his eyes and faces of his friends went across his mind. Omi, clay, Dojo, Master Fung and then Kimiko… his thoughts lingered on her pale face. The pale skin, shining eyes, the small smile and long, flowing black hair.

"Raimundo!" came a croaking voice behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"We're supposed to be hiding from the Xiaolin Warriors until we have more information of their plans, now get away from the entrance to the cave." Snapped Wuya, flicking her long hair back over her shoulder.

"Whatever," said Raimundo, walking past her and following the lights down to the main room in the network of caves.

"Don't speak to me in that arrogant tone!" snapped Wuya.

"What are you going to do? Find another Xiaolin Warrior to help you out?" asked Raimundo, smirking, "Or would you prefer Jack Spicer?"

Wuya didn't answer. She knew that she needed his knowledge of the Xiaolin Warriors to beat them and if it hadn't been for Raimundo, she wouldn't have known about this network of caves which would allow her to get to the temple quickly. What was worse was that Raimundo knew it. He was constantly throwing it in her face that she needed him as much as he needed her.

"I am interested in why your thoughts keep returning to your friends in the temple," said Wuya as Raimundo froze in the passage, "And why they always halt on Kimiko."

"That, is none of your concern," said Raimundo, imitating the phrase which had so often been used on him by Master Fung and now Wuya.

"Why do you insist on denying that you've had thoughts of returning to the temple?" asked Wuya.

"If it was any of your business, I would tell you," said Raimundo, "But for now, just be happy that I'm on your side and that's where I'm staying."

Raimundo walked away, leaving Wuya standing near the entrance to the cave. As she followed him down the passage, she didn't notice the three remaining Xiaolin dragons, walking along the path below the mountain, towards the river…

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Kimiko, "I could win in any fight!"

"You are only fourteen, and a woman!" said Omi, ignoring Clay's signals not to play the 'woman' card, "therefore, you are at a disadvantage to most men!"

"Oh really?" said Kimiko, stopping and placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh yes," Said Omi, nodding his head solemnly, "Although you are strong for a woman, you don't have to upper body strength that most men have to their advantage and would therefore, lose in a fight to me or Clay."

"I'm not so sure," Said Clay, "I think she'd do pretty fine in a fight against one of us."

"She could defend herself well, of course, I am not denying that." Said Omi, "however, she would not win."

"Oh well in that case," Said Kimiko, "Maybe you would like to fight me now? Then we'd see who'd win in a fight."

Omi shook his head and breathed in deeply.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Said Omi, "It would be a waste of our time and you strength."

Kimiko promptly smacked his across the head and continued to walk stiffly towards the river.

"That," Said Omi, "Was rude."

* * *

The river hadn't changed since the last time they had come, but last time they had come, Raimundo had been at their side. Kimiko looked down at the water, flowing smoothly below her. The occasional ripple would appear where a fish would stick up its head but other than that, nothing moved. She sat down pulled of her sandals before dipping her feet into the cool water. It was difficult to imagine that time now. Raimundo hadn't been on their team for about a year now.

It was strange, but she almost longed for those times when everything had been much more simple. Back then they didn't all go silent whenever someone mentioned Raimundo. Back then they had never had to face the fact that the next showdown they entered could be against him. They never considered that they might have to fight each other. However, back then Wuya hadn't been solid and they didn't have to worry about her killing them any moment.

Kimiko looked up, past the mountains. It was confusing and unusual, but sometimes she would feel like Raimundo was right there, watching them, but at the same time this made her uneasy that Wuya would be right there as well. She remembered all the photos she had back at the temple. Lots of them had all four of them together. When Raimundo had first switched sides, Kimiko had cut him out of a whole lot of them, but there were still a few that she'd missed.

Kimiko laughed to herself, thinking of how she could just be sitting there and Raimundo could be hiding up in that mountain, looking down at the temple, thinking the same thing …

"Kimiko! Why did you run off like that?" Called Clay, "you're not pissed off are you?"

"Don't take me so seriously," Laughed Kimiko, sarcastically "Remember, I'm only a woman."

They laughed and Kimiko pulled her feet out of the water. But really, she thought, the idea of Raimundo staying in the mountains watching over them was quite ridiculous.

* * *

Long after night fell; Raimundo looked down at his 'glow-in-the-dark' watch face. The dragons would right now be told to turn of their lights. Sure enough, as he stuck his head out of the passage and looked down, the lights in the temple windows went out. The last one to go out was probably Kimiko's and any moment now she'd light up the screen on her personal computer to carry on whatever she was doing. She did the same thing every night. She didn't like to be told to go to bed early. After all, she had been the spoilt daughter of a rich Japanese Business man and wasn't used to taking orders. That was why she hadn't liked Omi when she first met him, but she'd been too busy talking on her mobile phone to tell him.

"The lights are out," He called back down the passage.

"Good," Said Wuya, staring at him icily.

She wasn't going to mention the fact that once again she knew that his thoughts had gone straight to Kimiko. She wasn't even going to explain to him what these thoughts probably meant. He could probably figure it out himself if he bothered to put his mind to it. However, his mind was normally busy trying to figure out how to do the next task Wuya was going to ask him to do. That, or they were reminiscing that the temple. Quite pathetic now she thought about it. The only two things on his mind directly conflicted with each other. How to rejoin the temple and how to steal from the temple. Luckily for her, the stealing side was the one dominating … for now.

"Then shall we attempt to gain entrance?" Asked Wuya.

"Yeah, keep your wig on," Said Raimundo, "We'll be in and out in a matter of minutes."

"Good, then let's get going." Said Wuya.

"Cool it," Said Raimundo, "We've got to be careful. If you aren't then one of the dragons could wake up and right now I don't really feel like doing a showdown. Especially not three against one or even two at that."

"Well in that case, be quiet," Said Wuya, "and get moving."

Raimundo glared after her as she descended elegantly down the side of the mountain. If his plans worked, he'd do more than just 'get moving'. He'd be moving straight out of this damn cliff and off to Brazil. Back to a real life. Hopefully, with Wuya dead and buried, but he couldn't think about it now. Not with Wuya constantly reading his thoughts to check he as still loyal. Oh yes, he knew she was doing it, even if she didn't know he knew. No one sneaked around in his brain without him knowing. That creepy little witch. She wouldn't stand a chance once his plan was put into to action.

"Are you coming or not?" Wuya snapped back up at him.

"Yeah, whatever," Said Raimundo, starting down the side of the cliff, forcing him mind onto the plan at hand.

* * *

Kimiko switched off the light in her room and turned on her personal computer screen. The light lit up the page in her diary that she was writing on and cast a pale blue light on her already pale face. She put pen to paper and started to scribble down the usual garbage about how Omi had said this and how they had all done that.

Kimiko suddenly slammed the book shut. What was the point? The point of a diary was to express yourself, but she never did. All she was really feeling was annoyed, disappointed, impatient and hurt. All she was thinking was about how Omi had annoyed her, how Raimundo hadn't shown up in ages, how Clay was remaining so calm through all this; hiding behind a smokescreen of ridiculous comparisons.

She put the book down and switched off the light on her computer before lying down and pulling the covers right up to her chin. Maybe a decent night's sleep for a change would make a difference in her thought pattern.

No sooner had Kimiko closed her eyes than she heard the clunk of a paving slab being thrown aside. There was a hiss from a familiar voice to be quiet. Kimiko sat up. She knew that voice for definite and it was the same one she had been constantly focused on. At a guess, she wasn't going to get the good night's sleep she had been hoping for. She climbed out of bed and looked out of the window. There, climbing through a passage that only the dragons knew about, was Raimundo, shortly followed by …

"Wuya!" Gasped Kimiko.

She quickly pulled on her gear and headed for her bedroom door. She wasn't going to let them steal their Shen-Gong-Wu and get away with it.

Raimundo quietly slipped into the chamber. The Shen-Gong-Wu vault was now directly below them. He checked that Wuya was still behind him.

"How did you discover this passage way into the temple?" Asked Wuya.

"All the Xiaolin Dragons know about it. It's there as an emergency escape only route." Explained Raimundo.

"Why haven't we used it before?" asked Wuya.

"Because we needed to wait until they stopped guarding it. If we waited then they'd presume that we'd decided not to bother with the Shen-Gong-Wu." Explained Raimundo, not really paying attention to questions Wuya was shooting at him, "That way we can sneak in now."

There was a sudden, loud gong from behind them. Raimundo turned around and stared at the slender figure standing in the entrance to the chamber.

"Long time no see Rai," She said coldly.

"Kimiko!" Shouted Raimundo, "How did you know?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to stick around and listen out for you to go throwing paving slabs around the temple." Said Kimiko, "Just in case you decided to use the old passage to sneak in. Of course, we thought you'd given up," Her eyes thinned, "how stupid we were."

"I guess you're smarter than I thought," Said Raimundo, jumping into a defensive position.

"Yeah, but you never bothered to find out," Said Kimiko, preparing to attack.

"We're right behind you Kimiko!" Shouted Clay behind her, Omi at his side.

Raimundo smirked. Typical dragons, they all supported each other until it came to someone questioning what they were fighting for.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Kimiko.

"You lot," Said Raimundo, "You all cling together until you have nothing left to cling to, then you attack."

"Well we'll see who's clinging to what when I've won!" Shouted Kimiko, jumping into the air and coming down, one leg outstretched.

The kick connected abruptly to Raimundo's chest. He fell backwards and she pinned him down. Checking that Omi and Clay were distracted with Wuya, he rolled over so he was on top of Kimiko. He pinned her arms adown and leant forward, close to her ear.

"Kimiko, I need your help," He whispered.

"What?" Said Kimiko, trying to struggle free, "Like I would help you, you traitorous bast …"

Raimundo put a hand across her face to keep her quiet.

"Please Kim," He said, his green eyes filled with sadness, "You're the only one I can trust."

Kimiko stopped struggling and he took his arm away.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" Asked Kimiko, her eyes thinning.

"Because I always could," Said Raimundo, "I know I was always a jerk to you, but I trust you and I need your help."

"What do I have to do?" asked Kimiko.

"Nothing yet." Said Raimundo.

Raimundo got up off her and reached out his hand. She took it; he pulled her up, winked … and punched her straight in the face. She flew backwards across the chamber and smashed into the wall. Raimundo stared at her for a second. Her face was flickering in the light coming from the lamps scattered around the chamber. He quickly turned to Wuya.

"It's not going to work! We've got to go!" He called.

Wuya glared at him. His idiotic plan had failed already and the passage would now be guarded. They'd never get a chance to return that way.

"Fine!" she called and grabbed him before running out of the temple.

* * *

Raimundo smiled to himself as they ran towards the mountains again. The message had been planted. With any luck the plan would work, but he couldn't think about it now. He could already feel Wuya starting to probe his mind for more ideas. He thought sternly of another way to get into the temple without getting caught, but secretly, he was smiling. Phase one was complete.

* * *

"How did Raimundo get past you?" Asked Omi.

Kimiko glared at him, rubbing her nose.

"I was stupid enough to trust him for a split second." He glared at the door way, "Jerk."

"What made you trust him?" Asked Clay, staring at him in disbelief.

"Nothing … it was my own fault." Said Kimiko.

She had decided against telling the others about Raimundo asking her for help. He didn't deserve her help anyway. She wasn't going to waste her time on him. However … why was he asking her in the first place? Why did she feel the urge to trust him? And why was her heart thumping beneath her chest at a thousand beats per second?

* * *

(A/N) This is part one. I'm only planning on doing a few chapters for this one. I'm hoping to squeeze it into as little as possible, however it will be detailed and they will be long chapters. This is the final part to Raimundo and Kimiko's tragic yet romantic tale. The story before the story. Hope you enjoy it. Luv Becky. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko stretched as she woke up the next morning and frowned as the memory of her failure return to her. She had let Raimundo slip through her fingers and the rest of them were disappointed in her poor judgment. This was the sort of thing they would've expected from Omi, not her. Even though they hadn't said anything; she knew it was true.

"Stupid Raimundo." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Raimundo smiled to himself as he woke up, but quickly return to an expressionless picture; he didn't want Wuya getting wise to his plans. At least, not yet. He sat up and yawned, scratching his head sleepily. He got up and rolled up his sleeping bag. He knew that Wuya was standing not far away, listening.

And sure enough, not five minutes later, he felt the familiar probe in is mind. Searching. Hoping that she would find something to prove her theory that he was plotting against her. Well she wouldn't. There was nothing there … at the moment.

Wuya turned away and walked out of the cave. Raimundo glared at her back. He frowned. Had she felt something when he had woken up? Did she get a hint of what had happened the previous night? What if she had? If she had then why wasn't she attacking him? No, she couldn't have done. It was stupid worrying about something that wasn't happening.

"Raimundo," Came Wuya's voice from the passage way.

Raimundo wandered over to the passage and gazed lazily at Wuya.

"Look." Said Wuya pointedly, stretching out a finger in the direction of the cave entrance.

Raimundo rolled his eyes and walked over to the entrance.

Down at the foot of the mountain was the Xiaolin dragons. All making their way in the direction of the river. Raimundo ducked back into the cave as he saw Omi look up at the sky.

"They found us!" Hissed Wuya.

"No," Said Raimundo shaking his head, "they're going to the river."

Raimundo began to walk back down the passage before turning back to Wuya.

"Don't go outside and keep quiet. Omi'll hear you." he said quickly.

Wuya glared at him. She wasn't used to being patronised by a 'side-kick'. She didn't think this partnership was going to last much longer. Not with what she had thought she had read in his mind when he woke up …

* * *

Omi stared at the mountain. For a split second he was sure he had seen Raimundo's head duck out of sight, but Raimundo wouldn't be stupid enough to hang around and he wasn't smart enough to figure out that staying close was the last thing they would expect.

"Omi? You see something interesting?" Asked clay as he and Kimiko stopped.

Kimiko looked up at the spot that Omi was staring at.

"I thought I saw …" Omi shook his head, "… nothing. Forget it."

"Do you know much about these mountains Omi?" Asked Kimiko.

"Not really. I did not choose to explore much." Said Omi.

Kimiko shrugged and walked towards the river once again. It was one of her favourite places next to the temple. She loved to dip her feet into the cool water and there was always a sense of calm. She never had to think about fighting at the river, just relaxing.

"Do you think we should've invited Dojo?" asked Clay.

"He will know where to find us." Said Omi, jumping into the smoothly flowing water.

"He's been awful grumpy lately." Said Clay.

Kimiko rolled her eyes. When wasn't Dojo grumpy about something or other? If it wasn't the state of his litter box then it was that they hadn't saved him any egg rolls or Clay had eaten the last pork chop. Come to think of it, the last time Dojo hadn't found something to complain about was when Raimundo had been on the team and even then, he still moaned from time to time. Maybe Dojo was missing him too …

"Are you alright Kimiko?" Asked Omi.

"What?" Asked Kimiko suddenly coming back from where ever her mind had been.

"You were staring into the stars." Said Omi.

"Staring into space." Said Kimiko, smiling at him, "And I'm fine."

"You were not thinking of your embarrassing mistake?" Omi caught Clay's eye who shook his head, "that anyone say myself could've made?"

"No," Said Kimiko, standing up stiffly, "I wasn't. And might I remind you that you were the one who thought that Raimundo's betrayal was just part of a 'secret elaborate plan'."

Kimiko shook her long black hair and glared down at him with her startlingly blue eyes.

"He just wanted to cling to somethin' hopeful" Said Clay, "We're all entitled to a mistake or two."

"Exactly," Snapped Kimiko, "So back off."

Kimiko turned on her heel and stormed off, fuming at Omi and Clay for sticking up for him. Entitled to a few mistakes. What an idiot. Was Raimundo joining Wuya 'just a mistake'? She didn't think so. Those jerks always thought that they were better than her even though she was fastest and the best dressed out of the lot of them. Raimundo included.

* * *

Kimiko stopped and stamped her foot. Why did her thought pattern keep returning to Raimundo? That stupid idiot wasn't worth her time. Asking her for help and then throwing her across the vault. He didn't deserve her help, even if he really _did_ want it. It probably just a trick anyway.

"Gah!" She yelled, stamping her foot again, "What does it even matter? I'm not going to help him and that's that!"

"Help who?" Asked a small, grumpy sounding voice at her heels.

Dojo was curling his was around her ankle and making his way to her shoulder.

"Raimundo." Said Kimiko, sounding almost as grumpy as Dojo himself.

"Why does he need help?" Asked Dojo, settling around Kimiko's neck.

"Dunno," Said Kimiko, looking down at her feet, "Does it really matter?"

"Maybe he wants to come back." Said Dojo.

"Then he shouldn't left in the first place." Said Kimiko, walking along the path towards the fields.

* * *

Raimundo stared down at the figure with the dragon around her neck, frowning. The message had been placed, but Kimiko was taking it. She though it was a trap and who could blame her? He had betrayed them and helped Wuya back to her whole self. Why should she trust him? Well he was going to give her a reason why. He didn't know how, but he was going to try.

"Raimundo, I thought we were staying out of sight." Said Wuya.

"I'm just keeping a watchful eye is all." Said Raimundo, shrugging.

Raimundo pushed past her into the cave and Wuya glared at his back for the thousandth time since their partnership had begun. She had felt it again. A plan, a trick, a message had been put in place and Kimiko wasn't taking it? Was Raimundo plotting against her or the temple? It was too difficult to tell unless she dug further, but she could already tell that Raimundo was starting to feel the strain of her constant probing. He would figure her out soon and then she'd be in trouble. Or he would if he turned against her.

"Why is it that you never choose to tell me your plans?" Asked Wuya.

"Because then you'd decided to change them and they won't work." Said Raimundo, "Like stealing from the temple. I warned you that we should've waited a bit longer. You're always so impatient!"

Raimundo stopped and stared at the floor for a moment. He had just said the thing that he hated to hear himself the most. It was because of his impatience that he'd been thrown out the temple. If he'd just waited to fight mala-mala-jong …

"You regret your rash decision?" Asked Wuya, her red eyes gazing at him.

"You!" Raimundo shouted at her, "Keep your mind reading powers to yourself!"

Raimundo turned to walk away.

"You did not answer the question." Said Wuya.

Raimundo paused for a moment, but didn't turn around before continuing to walk. Wuya knew what the answer was already of course, but she wanted to hear him say it. Just for the fun of tormenting him more than anything else. She used to do it to Jack Spicer all the time, but he broke down a lot faster.

Raimundo muttered under his breath in annoyance as he stomped down the passage way.

"Question _my_ loyalty?" He stormed, "_She's_ the one who's constantly going through _my_ thoughts trying to find out if I'm plotting against _her_. Stupid paranoid Bitch. I bet she's planning on betraying me anyway. Not that I care."

He fell down onto his rolled up sleeping bag and stared up at the ceiling of the cave, swearing under his breath.

"Raimundo?" Asked Wuya, looking slightly concerned.

"What?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I apologise for questioning your loyalty." Said Wuya.

"Yeah … apology accepted." Said Raimundo, trying to clear his mind before she started probing it again, "sorry for saying you're impatient."

"Apology accepted." Said Wuya, not looking at him.

They didn't speak again. Wuya sat down, staring at Raimundo, knowing that she had the right to accuse him. She couldn't prove it, but she was certain that he _was_ plotting against her. But she couldn't make her move yet. At least, not until she had more proof. Raimundo was the only one on her side … for now at least.

* * *

Master Fung's blue eyes were expressionless as Kimiko recounted her concerns and her memories of the previous night. His face remained expressionless for the next few minutes after she finished.

"I see," he said after what seemed a life time, "You're unsure if he needs your help or if it is simply a trap."

"More or less." Said Kimiko, slightly annoyed that he could some up everything she had just said in approximately fourteen words.

He didn't speak again for a moment and then he smiled softly.

"You should do what you feel is right." He said.

Kimiko stared at him open mouth.

"Is that it?" asked Kimiko.

"Do you feel in your heart that he is telling the truth or that it is a trap?" Asked master Fung, "You should use your instincts."

Kimiko looked down into the fountain.

"I don't know." She said, "Part of me wants to believe him, but … he betrayed us. How can I trust him?"

"I'm afraid that there is no easy answer to this situation." Said Master Fung sadly, "You must understand what your heart is trying to tell you."

Master Fung walked away and Kimiko looked down at the palms of her hands. She spoke softly to herself.

"What if I don't know what my heart is trying to say?"

"Run away and join a convent!" Said Dojo.

Kimiko jumped. She had forgotten he was still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Is that what you would do?" asked Kimiko, smiling.

"Don't make the outfits in my size!" Laughed Dojo.

* * *

Night fell once again across the mountains over looking the temple stone guardians. Raimundo was sat on the edge of the small ledge sticking out in front of the entrance to the cave. He was leaning against the rock behind him and smiling softly to himself, swinging his foot to and fro. He hummed a soft tune as Wuya walked up the passage and watched him from the darkness inside the cave.

Raimundo felt the tell-tale grip in his mind as Wuya attempted to read it. He suddenly started thinking about 'goo-zombies-3' and she stopped.

"You alright Wuya?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder and acted as though he had only just spotted her.

"I'm fine." She said, sitting on the ledge beside him.

"Nice evening huh?" Said Raimundo, looking up at the star scattered sky.

"It would be nicer if we ruled the world," She said, "But I suppose this is pleasant in its own way."

Raimundo gave a small smile.

"You mean … in a normal person's way." He said.

"Yes," She said, "But we are not normal."

"No," Said Raimundo, frowning slightly, "… no I suppose we're not."

Wuya watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you have any other plans for defeating the Xiaolin warriors?" She asked, sounding as casual as she could.

Raimundo sighed; he had been waiting for this.

"I got nothing." He said, running a hand through his spiky brown hair, making it stick up more than usual, "I know there's got to be another way, but … I dunno. I'll try and think of something before the morning."

"Good," Said Wuya, "You should get some rest."

Raimundo nodded and got up before walking down the passage way. Wuya glared at him as he walked away. His thought pattern had changed too suddenly when she started trying to read his thoughts. He was onto her. But why would he change his thoughts so suddenly if he was thinking about something that he knew she wouldn't like to hear. He _was_ plotting against her and she wasn't going to stand for it! She'd have to wait to make her move though. If he figured her out too soon then he'd run before she could make her move and that could let him get away.

"Sleep well Raimundo," She whispered, "For tomorrow is another traitorous day."

With that she stood up and walked into the cave.

* * *

(A/N) We're getting along and next chapter we revel Raimundo's full plan and we see how he got to where he was at the beginning of 'Remember me Rai?'. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think. Luv Becky. 


	3. Chapter 3

Raimundo spent the best part of the next three days, trying not only to figure out a fake plan to sell to Wuya, but also trying to figure out how to get the next part of his own plan to get out of this partnership once and for all. He was sick of having to be a part of a team. He didn't want Wuya's help and he didn't want the xiaolin dragons to try and help him either. He was done with all that and was prepared to go solo; finally.

However, he couldn't work on his own plan when he could constantly feel Wuya digging further and further into his thoughts, trying to discover what was behind his secretive nature. It was becoming more and more difficult to get a moment to think for him these days.

* * *

Kimiko on the other hand was dealing with her own problems. She still hadn't found a real solution to what Master Fung had told her to do. How could she look into her heart when her heart wasn't opening its doors to let her see? It seemed so silly that she was looking inside of herself to decide whether or not Raimundo was really asking for her help when Master Fund could've just told her what he thought she should do.

Kimiko was currently sitting on her bed opposite Dojo who was scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Well?" She asked him for about the fourteenth time that day, "What do you think?"

"I think … that Raimundo was asking for your help," Said Dojo, "But I don't know if he wants your help or if it's a trap."

Kimiko moaned.

"Dojo," She whined, "That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out!"

"Well in that case we're finally on the same page," Said Dojo, smiling, "So what was your question?"

Kimiko groaned and slammed her head back into her pillows.

"Sorry," Said Dojo, defensively, "But I really don't know. It's like Master Fung said; you've got to look inside yourself. You can't really ask someone else's opinion on this one because Raimundo didn't ask anyone but you."

She sat back up and scratched Dojo absentmindedly on the head.

"Do you think …" She began after a minute, "That Omi and Clay would understand if I told them what I thought?"

"No." Said Dojo simply, "But you'll never know if you don't ask."

Kimiko thought about this for a moment and then shook her head,

"They'd jump to conclusions too quickly." She said, frowning slightly, "Omi and Clay are almost as impatient as Raimundo is himself."

"Too true," Said Dojo, nodding in agreement.

"Then again, I'm not much of one to talk am I?" Laughed Kimiko.

"Also a valid point." Said Dojo, continuing to nod.

Kimiko gave him a little nudge, laughing at him.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" She laughed.

Kimiko stopped laughing and her face fell into a sad beauty.

"Do you think that's why we split up?" She asked quietly, "Because none of us were patient with Raimundo and he wasn't patient with us?"

"Who knows?" Said Dojo, "Maybe the other side was just that little bit too tempting."

"I guess …" Said Kimiko, her voice trailing off as her mind was plunged back into deep thought.

Dojo watched her in silence. This was obviously weighing heavily on her mind and it wasn't doing her much good to sit around here trying to figure out what to do when she wasn't even sure how she felt about the situation. Of course, Dojo didn't have any clue either so he couldn't even offer any advice. This was something everyone had to decide on for themselves, just like he said before and Master Fung said before him; she had to look inside herself for the answer.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked her suddenly.

Kimiko jumped slightly as she was jerked out of her thoughts. She smiled down at the smiling face of the dragon trying so hard to be helpful.

"Some tea would be nice," She said, getting up and letting him climb onto her shoulder.

* * *

"I think I've got it!" Said Raimundo, standing up abruptly.

Wuya (Who had been absorbed in her own plans as she stared into space) jumped and turned to face him.

"Got what?" She croaked.

"We've got to bring the Shen-Gong-Wu to us!" Said Raimundo.

Wuya looked completely unimpressed by this sudden and unexplained statement.

"Next time a Shen-Gong-Wu activates we'll go and I'll challenge whoever it is to a showdown and then, "Raimundo grinned from ear to ear, "I'll challenge them to a Shen-Ye-Bu dare! All the Wu for all the Wu, including anything they haven't got with them. We'll win it all in one showdown!"

Wuya still looked unimpressed.

"And this didn't come to you before because?" She asked.

"I was thinking about Goo-Zombies-3." Said Raimundo simply.

Wuya glared at him. She knew the truth now; he had been working on a plan of his own. She didn't have all the facts yet, but she was sure it wouldn't take long to get the rest.

"This is your brilliant master plan?" She asked bitterly.

"Sure why not?" Laughed Raimundo, "We just wait until the Shen-gong-wu activates and it's all ours!"

"What if you lose?" Asked Wuya.

"Wuya, show a little faith!" Said Raimundo, sitting back and closing his eyes, "I totally know what I'm doing!"

"That's what I'm worried about," Hissed Wuya in an undertone, too quiet for Raimundo to hear.

Raimundo grinned to himself. His plan would be back on track, all he had to do was face Kimiko in the showdown and he'd talk to her until she trusted him. He'd get them to deal with Wuya and he'd go scott free with the Wu. However, he couldn't think about that now or Wuya would read his mind. Couldn't risk that happening, not when the plan was only partly under way.

* * *

Dojo suddenly shivered and dropped the teapot her was holding. It smashed to the floor and the tea splattered Kimiko's legs where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Dojo?" She gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Shen-Gong-Wu," He said, shaking in a very stiff sort of way, "Activating … now!" He added as Kimiko remained just sitting there.

Kimiko quickly got up and headed for the scroll. She unrolled it and stared at the moving image as the others came running into the room.

"What is it?" Asked Clay.

"_Book of tricks_." Said Kimiko, "If you open it facing your enemy, they'll see an illusion of their deepest desire."

"Sounds very … tricky." Said Omi and Clay and Dojo rolled their eyes as he fell into fits of hysterics.

* * *

"There it is, the _book of tricks_." Said Wuya, pointing a slender finger towards a golden book, hovering over a pedestal inside the ruins of an old temple.

"Wait," Said Raimundo, putting out an arm, "We've got to wait for the others to get here."

Sure enough, no sooner than Raimundo had finished saying this, his old friends came into view, approaching the golden book. Kimiko was in the lead, with Omi behind and Clay at the end. He could just see Dojo curled around Kimiko's outstretched wrist.

Raimundo leaped into the air and approached the pedestal silently, hovering on a cloud of wind he'd just conjured.

* * *

"There it is!" Called Dojo, pointing towards a golden book on a pedestal.

He began to shake on Kimiko's outstretched wrist as the power from the book became stronger.

"I've got it!" Said Kimiko, running forward and putting out her spare hand.

As she approached the pedestal, she immediately knew it was way too easy and no sooner had her hand touched the book, another hand that she recognised all too well grabbed the other side. Kimiko looked up and found herself staring straight into those bright green eyes that she both cared for and loathed with ever breath in her body.

"Kimiko," Said Raimundo, grinning slightly, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown."

Kimiko glared up at him.

"I accept. My Mantas Flip coin for your golden tiger claws!" She said.

"Great," Said Raimundo, grinning more broadly now, "So I challenge you to Shen-Ye-Bu dare. All the Shen-gong-wu for all the Shen-gong-wu, even the stuff in the vault back at the temple."

Omi and Clay both gasped behind Kimiko and she looked hesitant. Raimundo, who was crouched on the pedestal, placed an arm across his knee. He gave a cocky little smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do you accept or don't you?" He asked.

Kimiko glared up at him. His eyes suddenly became softer and an almost pleading look filled them, even though his face remained as cocky as ever. Kimiko could hear Omi and Clay calling her to leave it behind her, but she didn't want to.

"I accept you challenge Raimundo!" she shouted.

"The game is frog catching." Said Raimundo.

"Frog catching, you serious?" Asked Kimiko.

"Deadly, but you can't get into the water completely." Said Raimundo.

"Gong-ye-Tempai." Said Kimiko, shrugging.

The temple floor was suddenly full of water and in this water; frogs were visible, jumping from rocks to lillie-pads and back into the water. Kimiko looked down, slightly disgusted by the frogs and because she didn't want to look at Raimundo.

"_Golden tiger claws_!" Shouted Raimundo, jumping through down portal and out another right in front of the oncoming frog.

Kimiko pulled a small red and gold coin out of her pocket. She flipped it up with her thumb and jumped into the air calling:

"_Mantas Flip Coin_!"

She leapt high into the air and down, snatching frog in mid leap, then another and another. She was doing well and it was a lot easier for her than Raimundo who had to estimate the frog's next move.

"Doing well Raimundo?" She laughed, flipping past him, "Or do you 'need my help'?"

Raimundo stopped glanced back at her for a moment before catching a frog without even looking at it attempted to leap past him to safety.

"Kimiko …" He began, making sure the others were out of earshot before speaking, "I really do need your help."

"So what? You can trick me out of winning another battle? Not likely!" Said Kimiko.

"Kimiko I had to do that to stop Wuya fro suspecting me!" He said, "You know I would never intentionally hurt you!"

Kimiko stopped and looked sceptical for a moment before flipping over Raimundo's head to catch a frog behind him and he snatched one out of the water.

"Okay," He said, "So _now_ I'd never intentionally hurt you."

"What's changed? Wuya's given you a pay cut?"

"Ha ha," Said Raimundo, sarcastically, "You're so hilarious. No, the truth it I miss you … I miss the others too, but … I really miss you."

"Stop it!" Shouted Kimiko, stopping still, "This isn't funny Raimundo. You joined the Heylin side and now you're trying to trick me by pissing around with my emotions?"

Raimundo looked her straight in the eyes and they were so sad that she had to stop.

"Meet me, tonight at the river." He said, never taking his eyes off hers, "Around eleven should do it. Just … come alone all right? However, right now you have to beat me."

* * *

Back on the shore, Omi, Clay, Dojo and Wuya were watching the Raimundo and Kimiko facing each other.

"What are they doing?" Asked Omi.

"It looks like they're talking." Said Clay, squinting slightly at the distant figures.

"They should be battling, not talking!" Said Omi.

"Lets just hope he doesn't trick her again." Said Clay.

At that moment they stopped talking and from the distance they saw Kimiko suddenly flip into Raimundo's chest and kick up before flipping back onto a rock, making Raimundo lose his balance. He fell down and they saw the splash as he plummeted into the water.

"It looks like Kimiko tricked him!" Laughed Omi.

Wuya on the other hand knew perfectly well what had just taken place between Raimundo and Kimiko. She had gained many gifts since becoming whole and one of these was being able to focus her hearing over great distances. She had heard ever word spoken by Raimundo and not only that, based on what she had so far seceded in taking from his mind in brief snatches, Raimundo wasn't being honest, not only to her, but also to Kimiko.

Wuya had figured out that Raimundo intended to return to the temple under the impression that he was injured badly at her hand, Kimiko, Omi and Clay would then go up to the mountains to find Wuya, before Raimundo was run for it taking most of their Shen-gong-wu. Wuya knew he loved Kimiko and that Kimiko's feelings were increasing towards him, but he was willing to break her heart and his own to get away from both Wuya and the responsibility of being a Xiaolin monk. He was a traitorous bastard and he would pay. He would pay …

* * *

Raimundo was dripping went and shivering slightly as they left the ruins. He was swearing under his breath and kept glancing at her sideways.

"You let me down Raimundo," She hissed at him.

"Yeah well it wasn't exactly fun for me either!" He snapped, folding his arms across his chest and rubbing them up and down in an attempt to warm himself up.

"Why do I find it hard to believe you?" She said.

Raimundo stopped and glared at her. He had a horrible suspicion that he had just been found out, but he couldn't let her know that.

"What do you mean by that?" He shouted, "You mean you don't trust me?"

"That's exactly what it means!" She snapped back at him.

Raimundo started to back off, not taking his eyes off hers as cold sweat started to form on his brow. He stepped back and his cold stone. He turned around and he was back in the cave. Wuya had brought them back without him noticing.

"Wuya what are you …" He began before a hard blow struck him on the back of the head and he fell to the ground, blinking as his vision became cloudy and he eventually blacked out completely.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when he gained consciousness. He was chained up by his wrists to the ceiling. He strained with all his might, but they were too tight. He suddenly noticed Wuya watching him and glared coldly at her.

"You fuc …" he began, but Wuya smacked him hard across the face.

"You traitorous little piece of insignificant shit," She said, digging her nails into his cheeks as she pulled his face towards hers.

"I was about to say the same thing to you." Said Raimundo.

Wuya, frustrated beyond belief, pulled a dagger out of the back of her belt and lashed it across his chest. Raimundo grunted and swore loudly as she proceeded to wipe the knife clean on his shirt. She then drew her arm up and lashed the back of her palm across his face, before lashing the knife across the chest again.

The pain was unbearable and yet all Raimundo could think about was going to meet Kimiko. He had to go to the river. He had to meet her at the river. It was his last chance. Kimiko's face repeatedly flashed across his eyes with every smash to the head with every stab of the blade.

Raimundo very gently opened his mouth as blood trickled from a cut on his head.

"Ki-mi-ko."

* * *

Kimiko sat at the side of the river. She gazed down into the water, her eyes glazed over. Dojo slithered down her sleeve.

"It's time to go kid." He said.

"I really thought he'd changed." Said Kimiko quietly, "I really thought he'd be here … I'm such an idiot."

"No!" Said Dojo, "He's the idiot. You gave him the benefit of the doubt and he wasted that chance. It's his problem not yours!"

Kimiko smiled down at the determined green face in her hands.

"Thank you Dojo," She said, quietly.

"No more chances?" He asked.

"No more chances." She repeated, smiling softly.

She gazed up at the mountain. No more chances. She'd never trust _him_ again. If she saw him two years from now it would be too soon.

* * *

A month later and we return to the same scene. The tall mountains over shadowing the winding river that trickled softly over the golden sand. However, deep inside a hidden cave in the mountains, a boy, barely recognisable through the bruises was trying desperately to cling to something in his mind.

Yet, he knew what the solution was. Trying to hold onto anything was causing him more strain than ever on his battered and bleeding body. There was only one thing that he wanted to keep. In his mind's eye he saw that pale face with a stream of black hair bringing out her startlingly blue eyes.

Very slowly, he started to let everything slip as he clung onto that face. That beautiful face. He let everything else fade into the blackness which held his heart.

A tall woman came into the cave. Her cold eyes fixed on his green ones.

"Well, what do you say to your traitorous actions now creature?" She hissed, "You betrayed me and now you're nothing. You're barely human and she'll never love you … well? … What do you say?"

The boy didn't answer.

"Raimundo!" She shouted at him.

"Who … Raimundo?" He hissed through his swollen lips.

Wuya stared at him in surprise. She had been more accurate that she thought; he wasn't human anymore. Nothing but an empty shell. Then, the boy opened his mouth again and the only word he would say again for two years escaped his lips.

"Kimiko…"

* * *

(A/N) This is a reminder for all of those who've read 'Remeber me Rai?'. This explains the line in RMR?. Just to remind you, here is the section containing the lines I mean about the river: (Chapter 3)

Raimundo's sleep was being punctured by fright filled nightmares. He was running in the cave. He could hear the witch chasing him through the cave. He just wanted to get to the river. He needed to find the river. He couldn't remember why, he just knew that he had to get to the river.

"Kimiko…"he whispered.

What that why he had to get to the river? Yes, that was it, he needed Kimiko's help, but who was Kimiko? He didn't know her…at least he didn't anymore. He must have known her…but when? Suddenly he was at the river, he suddenly realised just how thirsty he was. He cupped his hands in the water and drank deep, but no matter how much he swallowed, he remained thirsty.

He stood up, looking around. Why was he here again? There was nothing here…but there was when he was there last…or what that all a dream? Was this a dream? He looked down at the water, but it wasn't water anymore, it was blood. He was covered in it. Blood everywhere.

He opened his eyes; it was still the middle of the night. Kimiko was stood next to the bed, her hand on his forehead.

"You've got a fever," she said, before walking into the bathroom.

She came back with a glass of water and held to his mouth. He drank it, and luckily, this did quench his thirst.

"I…was meant…to…meet you at the river…" he whispered.

"You did, remember, I was there," she whispered back, "And I'm here now."

He rolled over, shivering despite his soaring temperature. Kimiko lay down on the bed next to him and put her arms around him. He stopped shaking and relaxed. For some reason, he felt safe with her. Even if he didn't know who she was…

* * *

(A/N) And so we have the whole story. Those of you who have read 'Keep With Me Kimiko' can now see that Wuya was in fact telling the truth for a change. The final part has come to an end and I will not continuing any further with this story line. Thanks for reading. You've all been brilliant! Lots of luv!

Becky.

(AKA Mushroom1302)


End file.
